fanonbendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Round 4 blog
Howdy, all! Wooh, onto our fourth one already? In all honesty, this wasn't expected to be so successful, and so from all of us at the fanonbenders, we want to thank you for participating! This month, we had eight submissions, our most to date (shh I know we've only had three. This is still an achievement), and it was a lot of fun reading them. They were a lot longer than in the past, and many of them were chapters. Once again, submitted a chapter, and gave another one-shot. We found several spelling and grammar errors in all the stories; there was a single tense error in , and it was somewhat difficult to believe that two untrained men could take down a dojo full of Kyoshi Warriors in . and were both short in length, with the former perhaps being too vague, and the latter seemed slightly too cliché and stereotypical in how the characters reacted to the threat. 's story had very few technical errors, with only a few capitalisation errors in the second half. His use of nightmares to fulfil the prompt was very creative, and made for an interesting read. The only notes are that there was a lack of important description, and at certain times it felt more like we were reading a script, rather than a story. had an interesting plot and fighting descriptions, however there were a few discrepancies with the grammar, tense, and punctuation that were distracting to the overall story. The fight descriptions were good, however we still didn't feel completely immersed in the story. Last but not least, had an interesting idea, however the scene transitions and dialogue needed some work. The writing, mostly dialogue and descriptions, were choppy and hard to visualise, and the threat and the progress of the story within just didn't feel as developed as in other entries. There were also some incorrect uses of words and incorrect uses of punctuation. Third place: Third place was difficult to pick, and needed more discussion than the others. Eventually, we went with 's story due to how he followed the prompt. There were a few issues of believability, however he did succeed in threatening a character's life, and showing how they reacted to it quite well. We would have just liked to see a few details fleshed out more. Second place: Once again, managed to impress us with the skill and maturity of thee writing. The fact that his submission focussed not so much on the person dying, and how they reacted to it, but rather the person doing the killing, was new and refreshing, and despite not really knowing who the characters are, we still felt like we knew them by the end of the chapter. First place: The first place wasn't terribly difficult to pick; once again, we were absolutely blown away by , and her gorgeous descriptions. She followed this prompt to the letter, and made the threat of death not only an important plot point, but also a character moment. Her writing was, as usual, impeccable, and the description blew us away. As always everyone who participated can put the template on their profile. Just change 'round' to 'round 3', 'fanon' to your fanon's name, and 'type' with whether it was a one-shot or chapter! For Sparks, she gets a special one. It works the same way, only a little different to show everyone that she won this round. Your box uses the code , with the same directions as with the 'participate' box. Now, onto next round. It will run from until the 25th, and the prompt will be 'closure'. Alright, so you just got done with killing (or almost killing) someone (or having your character do it). Now, we need some type of closure. It can be a completely different topic (honestly, just creating minor connections for us is fun). We, as readers, need your characters to have some form of closure after a bad thing has happened. It can continue on from the last prompt (honestly, that's why we do these, yeah? To get you to keep writing) but it doesn't have to. As always, thanks for participating, and we hope you had fun! Entries Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon blog posts Category:Fanon writing blogs Category:Fanon reviews Category:Fanonbenders writing contests